Professional Love
by Petaledroses
Summary: They were only suppose to this for business benefit."I want you to marry my son." he told her."W-what!" But what happens when it suddenly isn't about business anymore."I love her more then she will ever know." A fake marriage that might turn into something else?But when someone tries to end their marriage."Who knows?Something terrible might happen to you." What happens then?
1. Chapter 1

**Had this chapter written for a long time so there might be spelling and grammar errors. So I apologize for that. Plus I really love Fake/Arranged marriages Au's so I decided to try it.**

 **So while I'm trying to write my other stories. I decided to post this instead. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Marry who?**

Marinette woke up to the annoying sound of her alarm clock. She really didn't want to get up since she didn't go to bed until 12:00 in the morning. She had stayed up all night working and finishing her designs for a new fashion line of hers. She really couldn't believe that at age 23 she had a job in the fashion world. She couldn't be more grateful for what she had accomplished at such as young age.

Yawning as she stretched, she opened her eyes slowly. Only to close them again as she buried herself in her warm blanket. Not wanting to get up just yet. Until her eyes shot open to reveal panicked blue eyes. Her eyes moved quickly to where her alarm clock was. The panicked spreading as she saw the time.

 _Late, late!_ She thought as she tried to get out of bed. Though in her hurry her foot got caught in the blankets making her fall face flat.

"Ugh.." she groaned as she got up. It was funny to think that she was 23 years old, but still tripped and fell like, she was fourteen again. She ran all over her room trying to find clothes and shoes. She found a simple,tea-length, black dress that had a halter neckline and threw it on. She looked around her room for black ballet flats but ended up settling for heels. She ran into the bathroom to brush her teeth as quickly as possible. After brushing her teeth she decided not put makeup since it took a long time. And time was against her right now. She ran out of her bathroom with a hair brush in her hand. She raced around her apartment trying to find her sketchbook and design folder. Oh if Alya were here she'd probably be laughing her ass off. She didn't know where she left her things.

 _Good job Marinette. You're going to be late and get fired._ She thought to herself as she brushed her hair. All while she destroyed her apartment in search of her supplies.

"Ugh! Where is it!" she yelled impatiently. She knew she left it somewhere in her apartment she just didn't know where. She turned around to see it hiding in between her couch cushions.

"There it is!" she exclaimed running towards the two objects. Marinette glanced at the time and almost had a heart attack. She had exactly 13 minutes to hurry to get to her job. She really needed something to wake her up but she didn't have time to make coffee. She'll just have to get it at the company. She grabbed her bag tossing her phone and keys in as she pried the door opened and slammed it closed as she ran out. She sprinted to her car and started it up. She was in a hurry, yes, but she wasn't going to break the law and risk getting into an accident.

.

.

.

.

Finally, she arrived and practically ran inside the building. As she ran inside the building she was putting her hair up in a pony tail. Though she was stopped when she was greeted by Rose, one of the front desk secretaries.

"Good morning Ms. Dupain-Cheng," she said chirpily. Marinette stopped to greet Rose.

"Good morning Rose and I already told you. You can call me Marinette," she said kindly forgetting that she was in a rush for a moment.

"Wait Rose am I late," she asked remembering she woke up late. Rose looked at her and typed something on her computer. Then she looked up smiling.

"Nope act…." she was cut off by Marinette thanking her and running away.

"Can you check me in. Thanks!" she yelled as she hurried down the large lobby. Rose raised her eyebrows and looked at the doorman. Who just shrugged and looked just as confused as her. Sometimes they just didn't understand that girl.

Marinette ran as fast as she could. Which was in her opinion really difficult to do so in heels. She was about to turn the corner when her heel got caught on the carpeting. She was about to fall and probably twist her ankle, but she was caught by someone. She opened her eyes to find green ones staring at her.

"Whoa slow down." he told as she stood up straight.

"I'm sorry I'm just running late. Though thanks for the catch, Adrien." she thanked him.

"That's fine, but if I may ask where is the Princess fashion designer going to?" he asked her.

Marinette glared at him.

"I told you to stop calling me that," she told him. Adrien put on an innocent face.

"What? Fashion designer?" he said innocently.

"No Princess. Anyways to answer your question I have to head to a photo shoot and I'm running a bit late," she said as she saw Adrien's eyebrows knit together obviously confused.

"Photo shoot? Oh, you mean the Evening Gown Fashion Line?Wait didn't you get the email?" he asked her and she got confused.

 _What email?_

"What email?" she asked now confused. Adrien looked at her surprised.

"The photo shoot was moved. It's not at 8:25 anymore it was moved to 9:20 instead," he told her. Marinette was still and then she groaned. The shoot was moved. It was moved.

"Didn't you get it?" he asked as he saw Marinette take out her phone.

"Yep got it, but guess I was into much of a hurry to get to work that I didn't see it come in," she told him as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She needed that after she basically rushed over here and destroyed her apartment. Apparently, today hated her for whatever reason.

"Marinette are you okay?" she heard Adrien ask her sounding concerned. She opened her eyes to see Adrien tilting his head.

"Yeah just feel frustrated, tired and like today hates me. But I'm okay," she said calmly.

"Uh sorry. Anyways if you want I could bring you some coffee." he offered. Marinette smiled at his kindness.

"Thank you. God knows I need it," she said as she placed a strand of her behind her ear.

"One coffee coming up for the princess." he said playfully.

"You dork." she bumped her shoulder with his.

"Only a dork for you milady." he said using her other nickname he gave her.

"Just bring me my coffee and no more of this milady stuff,"Marinette told him playfully.

"Of course can't keep the princess waiting." he said and then rushed to get her, her coffee.

"I'll be at my office and don't call me princess!" she yelled as he ran down the hall. She turned around towards her office. She really had a great friend she thought as she opened her office door. Though she really wished he wasn't such a dork. But then again she found that adorable.

She gently closed her door and made her way to her desk. She took out her folder and sketchbook, placing them on her desk. Today has been a really frustrating day and it was barely looked at her reflection in her compact mirror. Without make, you could see all her freckles and the visible stress. She sighed putting the compact away deciding to do her makeup at the shoot. It wouldn't be the first time she asks the makeup artist. And she knew it wouldn't be the last time.

She felt like she could finally relax, well at least for now. She sank in her chair and enjoyed the peacefulness. Until her phone rang and scared her enough to make her jump off her chair. She stood up and answered her phone.

"Hello?" she asked just as Adrien entered her office with her coffee.

"Uh WHAT!" she screamed scaring Adrien. Almost making him drop his and her coffee in the process.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scream. It's okay, I understand," she told the person on the phone. Adrien raised her coffee and she motioned him to set it down on her desk.

"It's fine I'll try and figure something out." she sighed.

"Anyways thanks for calling. Okay bye." she hung up and hit her head against her desk.

"Marinette what happened?" he asked concerned that she might get a bruise.

"One of my models canceled, said they couldn't make it to the shoot." She said raising her head as she rubbed her temple. He didn't know whether it was from hitting her head or her frustration.

"Now I either try and find another model or cancel the whole thing." she said drinking her coffee.

"But where am I going to find a model at the last minute." she worried out loud. She looked at Adrien remembering that she forgot to thank him.

"Sorry and thanks for the coffee."

"How about I help?" he offered. She looked at him and blinked.

"How?" she asked which made him laugh.

"Sometimes I think you actually forget I'm a model," he said grinning. "So accept my help?"

Marinette weighed her options. She did need another model and Adrien was offering to help.

"Okay but.." she paused for dramatic effect.

"But?" Adrien repeated.

"But only if I can take you out for lunch. It's the least I can do," she told him.

"Lunch?" he said puzzled and then smiled. Leaning towards her, a hand under his chin.

"You know if you wanted to go on a date you should have just asked." Marinette almost choked on her coffee.

"W-what? No not like that...I mean I..hey don't laugh." she glared as he tried to contain his laughter.

"Uh sorry so lunch." he said still smiling.

"Yeah lunch and meet me at the photo shoot, okay." she said.

"Okay see you then." he said as he stood up.

"Thanks for everything." she added sincerely before he left.

"It was nothing, but you're welcome." he winked at her as he headed out the door.

.

.

.

.

It hadn't been 15 minutes since he left and someone knocked on the door. She swore she was never going to get any peace and quiet.

"May I come in?" asked a voice.

"Sure come on in," she said. The door opened to reveal Nathalie, Mr. Agreste assistant. She stood up when she saw her.

"Nathalie how may I help you." she asked a bit nervously.

"Mr. Agreste wants to see you in his office," she said coolly. Marinette's heartbeat picked up.

"Okay...when if I may ask?" she asked anxiously.

"Does right now work for you?" she asked. Marinette nodded.

"Yes I just have a photo shoot at 9:20 though," she told Nathalie. Nathalie nodded.

"That means we have around 15 minutes." she said writing something down.

"Come on no need to keep Mr. Agreste waiting," she said as she whipped around. Marinette walked a bit behind her, thinking about what he wanted to talk about. Mr. Agreste was a cold person and was nothing like Adrien. Sometimes she couldn't believe they were related. Her anxiety grew and grew as they headed closer to his office. Nathalie opened the door gesturing for her to come in.

"Mr. Agreste, I have retrieved Marinette," she said alerting him that they arrived. Mr. Agreste looked up his icy blue narrowed under his glasses.

"Ms. Dupain-Cheng please have a seat," he said in a monotone voice. He got up and took off his glasses. Marinette didn't know what to do or if she should speak. She took a leap of faith and asked him.

"Why did you want to see me Mister Agreste?"He looked over at her as he placed his glasses back on.

"I want to talk to you about something important." He said making her even more nervous.

"And what might that be Monsieur Agreste." she asked trying to keep her coffee down.

"As you might know I plan to retire in a few months." Marinette knew that he was going to retire in a few months everyone in the company knew that, so she nodded. He continued.

"Well, Adrien is the Heir of the company. Though he is ready for the job, some of my business partners don't see Adrien being capable of running the company." Marinette's head shot up. She wanted to say that was bullshit. Adrien was one of the most hard-working people she knew.

"Anyways they want me to find an eligible suitor that will help him run the company ."Mr. Agreste told her. Marinette was puzzled, Adrien getting married?

"What does marrying someone have to do with running a company?" she politely asked. She really didn't understand the point of marrying someone just to run a company. She had seen Mr. Agreste run it just fine. Mr. Agreste looked at her and then turned away.

"It is important to keep an image and..." He paused briefly " may I ask you a question Ms. Dupain- Cheng?." he asked as she turned over to look at her. Marinette hesitated for a second since she didn't know what type of question he was to ask her.

"It would depend on the question Mr. Agreste." she responded after awhile.

"Have you ever known my son to date or go out with anyone?" the question surprised her. Though as long as she's known Adrien she has never heard of him dating anyone. Let alone seeing anyone.

"No I haven't Monsieur Agreste, not in the years I've known him," she answered. He sat back down and laced his hands together.

"See that's the problem." was the only thing he said. Marinette looked at him, an enigma to whatever he had meant.

"I ..I don't seem to quite understand sir." she told him perplexed with the conversation.

" Adrien has not dated since he's met you. That would be 7 years and my partners have noticed too." He paused again. "They think if I arranged a marriage with someone considerably popular in the fashion industry, it would help him when I'm not here." she let those words sink in.

"So..so this is just about the publicity it might bring the company?" she asked. "This is just about the money and the growth of the company?"

"Of course the better publicity the more money." Marinette gaped at him and how calmly he had said that.

"Let me tell you something Ms. Dupain -Cheng this," he spread his hands out to emphasize the building. " did not grow over night. It took several years to get the company to what it is today. My business partners do not want Adrien messing up just because he couldn't make a decision by himself." Marinette was officially pissed. She couldn't believe what he just said, she couldn't believe any of it.

"I'm sorry Monsieur Agreste, but I don't see how this concerns me." She told him not understanding why he was telling her this.

"Though I don't think you have the right do that. He has the right to marry who ever he wants and not you or your business partners can't take that away from him. Plus he's hard working and very much capable of making a decision by himself. The only reason why you think he can't is that you're always making the decisions for him." she paused but continued." I know you'll fire me for this but Adrien is worth it. He deserves way more than an arranged marriage. So I don't care what your partners or you say. You can't force him to love someone he doesn't want to marry." she huffed out angrily. She hoped that she wouldn't get fired, but that didn't matter. All she knew was that she had to defend Adrien. He deserved so much more than an arranged marriage, so much more. She looked at Monsieur Agreste and was stunned to see him smiling.

" No one has ever stood up for my son like that, much less confront me." he said his blue eyes staring into her own.

" Adrien made a wonderful choice when he chose to befriend you. I think we have found our perfect suitor. Don't you think Nathalie?" he suddenly asked. Nathalie was apparently surprised by his question. Her eyes darted to Marinette a rare smile taunted Nathalie's lips.

"I think we have Mr. Agreste," she responded then immediately looking at her pad. Marinette was still confused at what had just happened.

"Wait what's happening." her voice much quieter to the voice she had used before.

"But don't you see Ms. Dupain-Cheng I want you to marry my son," he said making her freeze. Did she hear right?

"W..what ma..marry your son, but why me?" she stumbled over her words as she asked.

"Like I said we need a suitor. Someone preferably successful in the industry and well liked among others." He explained to her. Marinette was shocked that he thought that she was a perfect suitor.

"Plus you two have known each for a long time. It would be easy to come up with a heart throbbing story about your love for each other. Not to mention you two are quite popular in the fashion industry. Him being one of the most popular models out there. And you being one of the most popular quick rising fashion designers. Being together would throw any other company off the grid. That being said I'll promise to pay you for accepting." he offered. Marinette looked at him, he wanted her to be in a fake marriage and was paying her to do it. She was so beyond pissed off at this point.

"I don't want money for doing this." she said a bit angry, her nervousness gone.

"Then a promise to help you start your own company." he suggested.

"Sorry if I'm being rude Monsieur Agreste, but I can not accept your offers." her voice rising a bit. Mr. Agreste looked amused.

"Then you aren't going to do it?" he asked. Marinette debated this in her head. Would it really be hard marrying one of her closest friends? She would rather marry someone she knew than marry a complete stranger. After coming to a conclusion she had her answer.

"I'm only doing it under a few circumstances."

"And what would that be Ms. Dupain-Cheng. I already suggested two offers, but you turned them down. So what are these circumstances?" he asked her. Marinette took a breath.

"The circumstances are today until the wedding day you can't force Adrien to model if he doesn't want to." she said folding her hands.

"And you have to give Adrien more freedom meaning letting him see his friends and not fuss so much about his diet." Monsieur Agreste raised his left eyebrow.

"What you are asking me, does not benefit you in any way, but my son. Any reason why?" bis eyes focused on her again.

"Because I want him to be happy and I have one more request. Being, If Adrien does find someone that _he_ thinks would make him happy and he wants to marry them. I want you not to interfere and let him divorce me if he finds someone he wants to be with." she requested waiting for his answer.

"Ms. Dupain-Cheng you cease to impress me." he held out his hand to her.

"So do we have a deal?"

"I hardly call it a deal, but sure Mister Agreste," She said taking his hand.

" Deal."

* * *

 **Search up the main cause of arranged marriages and found out it was mostly for business benefit. Anyways thanks for reading! Leave a review and tell me if you enjoyed!**

 **~Petaledroses**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well After months of trying to get this typed here it is! Sorry for the long, long wait! I apologize for spelling or grammar errors. Enjoy the Chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Photo Shoots and Jealousy**

* * *

Once Marinette turned the corner, she let out a frustrated groan. She just couldn't believe she was going to marry one of her best friends. She was going to marry Adrien. She was supposed to be in a fake marriage with Adrien.

That's when the reality of the situation started to crash down on Marinette. She let out a defeated whimper as she sunk slowly to the floor. It's not that it was bad marrying Adrien. He was kind and a wonderful person. Anyone would be happy to marry him, he was a great person. Not to mention he was also very attractive. And truth be told if she had to marry anyone she'd pick him. But he didn't love her that way and their relationship was platonic and not romantic in any way.

The good thing was there were barely any people on this floor. Since this was the floor Mr. Agreste's office was on, employees rarely stepped onto this floor unless asked to. Marinette was about to get up and leave since the photo shoot was in a few minutes. After a few more seconds of questioning her life choices, she got up. She quickly stood up when she saw Adrien standing in front of her. She plastered a smile on her face so he would not suspect anything.

"Marinette?" he said as she stood took a deep breath.

"Adrien, hey. What are you doing here?" she greeted in a fake bubbly manner. Adrien looked at her as if he was looking for something. She prayed that he didn't figure her out. She's been told by many mostly Alya and Adrien that she like an open book. Easily can be read.

"My father wanted to talk to me about something," he told her still searching her eyes. Which made her think was Mr. Agreste going to tell him about the marriage? Oh no. She wasn't ready for him to know about the marriage yet.

"Marinette?" he asked a bit worried. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah just tired." She mumbled as she observed her left hand than his face. The words marriage and future husband ringing in her ears. "Anyways do you know what he wants to talk to you about?" she asked.

"Not a clue. Though it must be important since he rarely even talks to me without an appointment." This made Marinette scowl. She knew Mr. Agreste was a bad father, but rarely talking to your son, your only son made her mad beyond words.

"What about you?Why are you on this floor." He asked her and her face softened.

"Same. Your father wanted to talk to me," she told him the truth. Well, not entirely what they had talked about but still the truth. He did want to talk to her.

"By the look on your face. I assume it didn't go well," he said as he observes her. She sighed leaning against the wall.

"You can say that," she mumbled out. If by didn't go well you mean got into an arranged marriage. Then yeah it didn't go as well as I thought it would. She had not noticed that she had been lost in her thoughts until she noticed the silence.

"Anyway, I'll catch you at the shoot." She said starting to pass by him, just in time to see a mischievous glint in his eyes. She only saw that glint when he was about to say something that would make her roll her eyes or say something cute. Not that everything else he said was not cute. It just was cute that made her blush and he knew it.

"What shoot?" he said pretending not to know a feigned look of innocence on his face.… Oh, it was one of those. She rolled her eyes and decide to play along for once. She placed one of her hands on her hip and cocked her eyebrow.

"You know the one you agree to help me with." Adrien looked surprised since she usually didn't play along. He then proceeded to _'think'_ about it, and finally remembered.

"Oh, that one. I agreed to that?" he said smiling. She rolled her eyes to herself.

"Please Adrien you promise you would help," she said fake begging him. She looked at him with her big blue eyes, pouting a bit. This, of course, caught him off guard causing him to look away blushing a bit. She then dropped her act concerned as to why he had reacted that way. As she was opening her mouth he spoke,"Fine, but only because you're my friend. Plus you don't see or treat me like a model like everyone else. But see me as I really am a.."

"Dork." she finished as she started walking by him again.

"I was going to say person, but that works too," he called as she waved goodbye to him still confused about why reacted that way. Deciding that he was probably coming down with something, she turned around as she got into the elevator.

"See you at the shoot!" she called before the doors closed.

"See you!" he shouted as the elevator's doors shut close. She sighed for the hundredth time, wondering what she had gotten herself into. Though then her eyes widen, what was she going to tell her parents! What was she going to tell Alya!

.

.

.

.

After having a complete freak out session in the elevator. Marinette arrived at the photo shoot. She could barely contain her own excitement for the photo shoot. Marinette had settled for an evening gown theme. Marinette approached her models and greeted them. Alma floral, a bubbly girl that was admiring the clothes waved at her. While Cady Pierce one of the newer models quickly dusted herself off before smiling.

"Marinette!" Marinette smiled as she watched Alma run towards her, her chestnut curls bouncing as she did so. Marinette waved back before Alma crashed into her. Marinette laughed, she always thought Alma was a child at heart.

"Marinette the dresses are so beautiful. You're so talented!" her honey brown speckled eyes shone as she gushed. Marinette had worked with many different types of models with different types of personalities. She had thanked God that Alma was a good soul and had decided to model her line.

" Thank you, Alma, anyway we better get going and get you into your dress," Marinette told her as she plucked the baby blue, off the shoulder dress, off the rack. Alma grinned at her and left towards the dressing area. Marinette turned towards the rack with the 10 main dresses. She chose a with a cherry blossom sweet heart neckline colored dress to give Cady. Marinette watched her as moved a piece of her burgundy wine hair behind her ears. Marinette raised her hand to hers. Though as soon as she saw her slate gray eyes narrow at her hand she knew she was one of those models. This was going to be a long day.

She was lucky that she knew what each model would wear. So she didn't have to stress and worry what outfit her models would be in. As the models got dressed she decided to go greet the makeup artists. As soon as she went over there she was greeted by Tikki, one of two professional makeup artists. Tikki was one of her other closest friends in the Fashion world.(Aside from Adrien, of course.) Them being dear friends, had made it easy getting her to do her models make up.

"Hey Tikki. Where's Juleka?" she asked as Tikki was taking out the makeup kits.

" She's working on Alma's makeup." she answered as she turned around.

"Oh my gosh Marinette what happened," Tikki said observing her. Her blue sapphire eyes looking like they were ready to chastise her. Marinette shrugged knowing that she would scold her for waking up late again. Tikki always acted like her big sister.

"Just stayed up late." Tikki gestured her to sit down on one of the chairs.

"I told you not to keep staying up late working on your designs." she scolded like Marinette thought she would. While starting to put on her makeup.

"Tikki, not this again." she complained knowing what was coming.

"If I had told you once I have told you twice…" and she went on rambling about a lot of things. Like it wasn't healthy that she stayed up late and that she was too young still to get large eye bags. That next time she saw her like this she would go over to her house and forced her to stop designing and make her sleep early for once. Of course, it would be after she scolded her for staying up late in the first place. Marinette basically toned out for the rest of Tikki's speech.

"...then wouldn't be able to catch your boyfriend, Adrien's attention anymore." she told her as she touched up the last of her makeup.

"What? Tikki what are you talking about?" she was confused as to why Tikki assumed she was dating Adrien.

"Huh what do you mean?Were you not listening to my whole speech?" she questioned placing her makeup brushes behind her ear to keep the red hair from falling over her eyes.

"Uh I was, but what's this about Adrien and I dating?" she asked as Tikki placed her makeup brushes away and eye shadow away.

"What do you mean? About half the company knows you and Adrien are secretly dating," she said making Marinette's eyes go wide. About half the company knows?She needed to know how long this has been going on.

"Since when?" she asked making her sound as if her secrets been blown.

Tikki giggled and then smiled.

"Oh, Marinette everyone's known since you came to work here as an intern ." Marinette instantly remembered that day.

5 _years ago….._

 _Marinette was nervous when she first stepped into the immense building. All 10 qualified interns would be arriving today. Only three would make it. Adrien had been telling her that everything would turn out fine. She told him that what if she didn't get the internship._

" _Marinette you're talented I know you can do it," he said smiling. She nodded as she clutched her purse. Heading towards the office once her name was called._

 _After she got out of his office she ran out to meet Adrien in the lobby._

" _I got the internship," she told him still in disbelief. He hugged her tightly as he spun her around. She laughed at his excitement._

" _I knew you could do it." he said grabbing her hands._

" _Thanks for believing in me." she said kissing his cheek._

" _I'll always believe in you Marinette," he said and Marinette smiled not noticing his blush. Nor the knowing looks of the staff._

Marinette shook her head as she remembered the memory. That scene looked like something out of a romantic movie. No wonder everyone thought they were a couple. She knew that sometimes they seemed to act like one, but she didn't think anyone else really paid attention.

Though apparently, they did.

"Don't worry Marinette everyone knows that you want it a secret. If that's what you're worried about." Tikki added. Marinette shook her head.

"That's not what I'm worried about." she told her standing up from the chair.

"Thanks for doing my makeup Tikki," Tikki told her it was no problem as she walked over to Cady.

Marinette strolled over to where Alma was getting her makeup done for the shoot. She looked around to see the Cady getting her makeup done by Tikki.

 _Where on earth is he?_ She asked herself as she saw Adrien was nowhere to be seen. What if he was still talking to his father. What if he found out that they were going to get married and didn't want to do the shoot anymore. She was about to call him but as soon as she picked up the phone. He came in running into the studio.

"I'm here," he said out of breath. His hair was wild and free instead of its neat and tamed style. Which proved he ran all the way here.

"Adrien what happened," she asked. He just grabbed her and kissed her knuckles.

"Couldn't disappoint the princess." was his only response. Marinette realized that Tikki was looking at her with a knowing look. She rolled her eyes.

"No need to be so dramatic," she said pushing him away. Then remembered he was talking to his father.

"Uh what did your dad want to talk to you about?" she asked her nervousness returning. She felt her heart beat rapidly in her chest. Her thoughts did nothing to calm her heart down. It felt like it was an eternity until he answered her.

"Oh, I didn't get to talk to him. He canceled at the last minute, meeting or something," he said finally said making her sigh in relief. She was glad that he hadn't found out about their fake marriage, yet.

Yet, meaning he would find out soon. Meaning that he could appreciate her help or completely hate her. Even though she knew that he would probably wouldn't hate her. She couldn't help but focus on that slight chance that he might hate her.

"Then why were you late?" she asked. If he wasn't talking to his father like she thought then why was he almost late? Adrien rubbed his neck, a habit she noticed when he was nervous or embarrassed.

"Heh about that. I kind of forgot to ask you what studio the photo shoot was at," he explained.

"So I kind of had to interrupt a bunch of other photo shoots. My father will probably kill me, but that's fine as long as I got to help you," he said casually as we walked over to the makeup station.

Marinette felt guilty, Adrien was probably going to get in trouble with his father and it was her fault.

"I'm sorry Adrien I.." she started, but Adrien shushed her up. Marinette looked up to him and he smiled at her.

"Marinette. My dad will be mad, yes but don't blame yourself. I should have asked where the shoot was." he said sincerely.

"B-but I should have told you where it was, " she argued with him. She saw Adrien roll his eyes at her stubbornness.

"Look Marinette don't we have to start the shoot already?" he asked wanting her to forget it. Wanting her to stop feeling guilty. Marinette crossed her arms and huffed.

"Yeah we do but just because we have to do the shoot now doesn't mean we won't talk about this later," she said turning around.

.

.

.

.

Marinette was not very fond of her new model Cady Pierce. It wasn't that she didn't look great in the photos. No that wasn't the problem. The problem was her attitude. She had complained that the lighting was clashing with her pearly white skin. Whatever the fuck that meant.

Not to mention that she had criticized the way Tikki was doing her makeup. By that point, she was ready to slap her and she would have if Adrien hadn't stopped her. Marinette had learned to maintain patience towards her models, but Cady was definitely testing her patience. Especially now. The individual photos of her models in the evening gowns were already taken. Right now Alma had just finished taking the couple portion of the shoot with Adrien. Which meant that Cady was up and that wouldn't have been a problem. But it was.

By that point, she was ready to slap her and she would have if Adrien hadn't stopped her. Marinette had learned to maintain patience towards her models, but Cady was definitely testing her patience. Especially now. The individual photos of her models in the spring outfits were already taken. Right now Alma had just finished taking the couple portion of the shoot with Adrien. Which meant that Cady was up and that wouldn't have been a problem. But it was.

Marinette felt her eye twitch in annoyance as she saw Cady interact with Adrien. Seeing them interact reminded her of when Chloe practically threw herself at Adrien at every chance she got. Marinette felt the pencil in her hand snap. That brought her back to reality. She heard Tikki and Alma snickering beside her. While Juleka just smiled.

"What?" Marinette glared at her. Alma just giggled.

"Jealous?" Tikki inquired. Marinette's eyes widen and she quickly denied it.

"No just a bit irked, she isn't acting like a professional," Marinette said simply returning her focus towards the two. Her jealous? Why would she feel jealous? She had seen him do tons of photo shoots with other girls. So this shouldn't bother her. Plus she wasn't even dating him.

 _But you're going to marry him, which makes you basically his fiancée even if he doesn't know yet,_ a part of her mind reasoned.

 _So you had the right to be jealous._

She saw the discomfort on Adrien's face. Cady was getting too close comfort.

"Okay I think that's a wrap," she told the photographer. She saw Adrien sigh in relief, Cady scowled, Tikki and Alma laugh. Thankfully Juleka didn't say anything.

"But we didn't finish." protested Cady. Marinette darted her eyes towards her. She has seen many designers treat their models harshly. Marinette had never truly liked that part of designers. So she had decided to never treat any of her models like that especially since one of her best friends was sometimes treated like that. Cady should be thankful she cared enough about Adrien and her promise _._

"Well, you two did look so great together in the few pictures we took. I think that we got everything we need. You were a professional." she told Cady. Was it a struggle for Marinette to say that? Yup felt like swallowing fucking rocks, but at least she was off Adrien. She saw Cady's gray eyes glimmer proudly. At least Marinette's Fashion line Shoot was finished. Now she could go and enjoy lunch with Adrien.

.

.

.

.

.

As she said her goodbyes to everyone, she laughed quietly to herself. She laughed at the ridiculousness of her being jealous. Jealous? Her?

Please, she didn't like Adrien like that. She definitely didn't.

* * *

 **She definitely isn't jealous. I know Marinette could have said something but then again it's a fic. And I can do whatever I want. Chapters for my fics may take long since now I'm in my last year of middle school and have mid terms at the end of this year to look forward to. Yay. Anyways Sorry for spelling errors and grammar errors. Thanks for reading.**

 **~Petaledroses**


End file.
